Chantage
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: Cette fois-là, il aurait voulu que son frère l'emmène avec lui. Qu'ils retournent à Asgard, ou n'importe où. Il aurait voulu que son frère le ramène de force. Qu'il l'oblige. Il n'en avait que faire de ses bonnes paroles...


_Ok, ok. J'avais besoin d'écrire un truc pour me dérouiller un peu... _  
_Je vous présente alors un petit texte, aux légères tendances Thorki.  
__Très légères tendances._

_Je l'ai mise dans "Avengers" car j'imaginais la scène dans la cage de Loki._  
_Mais avez-vous vraiment besoin d'avoir vu le film? Je crois pas... Juste Thor suffirait._  
_Anyway... _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement:_  
_Mention spéciale à Marvel et à la Mythologie Nordique!_

_Bonne lecture! :)_

* * *

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire gronder? dit-il en souriant.

- Non, répondit sévèrement son frère en refermant la porte de la cage.

Loki perdit son sourire lorsque son frère se retourna vers lui. Il avait cette expression sur le visage, entre la colère et la tristesse.

Cette expression qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il voyait en Loki une dernière lueur d'espoir. Loki détestait ce visage. Il le méprisait. Toute cette pitié l'énervait. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Il lui rappelait qu'un être vivant semblait réellement se soucier de lui. Il n'avait que Thor pour le regarder encore ainsi. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de vouloir suivre son frère dans cet optimisme. De retourner à ses côtés, de vivre auprès de la seule personne qui est gardée foi en lui.

Et cette personne s'approchait lentement. Ses yeux bleus le fixaient. Loki supportait ce regard en tentant de rester visiblement neutre: Pas question d'échanger un quelconque sentiment.

Mais en revoyant ce frère, cette carrure, cette confiance, Loki savait pourquoi il refusait de repartir avec son frère. Il ne voulait pas redevenir l'ombre de Thor, redevenir le prince oublié, le frère adopté. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être plus aimé que son frère. C'est avec cette idée qu'un jour, il avait décidé qui serait craint plutôt qu'aimé. Et son évolution avait maintenant fait de lui un manipulateur et un dieu du mensonge. Mais pourtant, Thor le regardait toujours de la même façon...

Thor arriva face à son frère. Le silence dura un moment. Les deux frères s'observèrent. Loki ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Thor soupira et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

- Loki, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir avec moi?

Thor paraissait désespéré. Son regard voyageait sur le visage de son frère, tentant d'y saisir quelque chose.

- Loki… Ces gens ont l'intention de te combattre. De te tuer, s'ils le peuvent.

Loki ne répondait pas. Il ne répondait pas puisqu'il ne voulait pas se justifier à Thor. Il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer qu'il méprisait tout le monde et que tout cela était pour lui sans importance. S'il le faisait, son frère lui ferait la morale, comme à l'habitude. Ou pire, Loki finirait par démontrer du regret.

- Loki…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'expression de Loki changea peu à peu. Sa cruauté s'effaçait de ses traits laissant place à un air de plus en plus abattu. Pourquoi son frère se souciait-il tant de lui? Il essaya de se sauver de la pitié de son frère en laissant échapper un faible rire, mais il savait que Thor avait déjà vu clair dans son jeu. Ce dernier offrit alors un sincère sourire.

- Nous pourrions être ensemble comme autrefois. Tu peux encore reculer et partir.

Thor avait l'air si confiant. Simplement à l'idée de retrouver son frère, ses yeux semblaient briller.

- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais… je suis maintenant prisonnier Thor…

- Je te sortirai de là.

Loki baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant. D'être le petit frère que le grand frère protège contre tout. Ça le choquait de perdre ainsi tous ses moyens devant quelqu'un. Il était maintenant l'ennemi numéro un de cette planète, il représentait la corruption et le mal, il manipulait tout le monde… et il était incapable d'être cruel envers son propre frère. Thor et ses bonnes intentions le malmenaient.

- Cette nuit-là, pourquoi n'as-tu pas renoncer lorsque je te le proposais?

Loki laissa son regard fixer le sol.

- Je ne peux… je ne veux pas.

Il ne pouvait pas repartir avec son frère. Il devait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il savait pourquoi. C'était de l'orgueil. Et ne voulait pas perdre, s'en aller, et avouer qui l'avait tout laissé tomber pour son frère. Pourtant, il savait qu'il aimait assez Thor pour le faire…

- Loki…

Et son frère qui murmurait son nom.

- Thor, arrête…

Thor ne supportait pas que Loki le fuit. Il voulait le convaincre, il voulait le ravoir à ses côtés. Il voulait qu'il le regarde. Il approcha alors une main de son visage, voulant le relever et rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux si clair. Mais lorsqu'il effleura la peau de Loki, tout son corps disparu. Impossible. Une projection. Thor n'y croyait pas. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse chercher son frère du regard, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, presque coller à son corps. Loki, sur la pointe des pieds, se tenait derrière lui. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son frère et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il parla à voix basse, dans un sombre murmure.

- Cette nuit-là, je ne voulais pas de tes bonnes paroles, je ne voulais pas que tu me convaincs. Je voulais que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'emmènes de force avec toi.

Thor eut un long frisson. Il eut l'impression que ce froid chuchotement avait traversé tout son corps. Restant immobile, Thor soupira.

- Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas t'obliger. Je veux que tu me suives par ta propre volonté…

Mais avec les dernières paroles de son frère, Thor savait que tout n'était pas perdu. Il sourit alors pleinement avant de se retourner brusquement. Loki, surpris, failli en perdre l'équilibre. Pour le tenir en place, Thor le stabilisa par la taille.

- Et si je t'emmènes de force maintenant? dit-il avec le regard pétillant.

Loki regarda son frère un moment, incertain, puis se mit à rire sincèrement. Thor l'observait tout en riant lui aussi. Il semblait que c'était à ce moment la première fois que Thor revoyait réellement son frère. Le voir rire l'avait convaincu. Son frère Loki existait toujours. Mais vint le moment où le sourire du frère s'éteignit peu à peu.

- Thor… je ne peux pas interrompe… ce que… j'ai commencé.

- Bien entendu que tu le peux! Fais-le pour moi.

Loki, sourire en coin, leva un sourcil.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je pour toi?

- Puisque je suis ton frère…

- … tu n'es pas mon fr…

- … et que je t'aime.

Loki bloqua. Il remplaça son sourire par de l'incertitude.

- Ne me dis pas ça.

Thor sourit.

- Je peux le répéter.

Loki soupira et tourna la tête.

- Thor, tu ne m'auras pas par tes déclarations d'amour…

Thor déposa sa main sur la joue droite de son frère et pivota doucement son visage.

- Loki, regarde moi.

Contact visuel.

- Je t'aime et je suis certain que tu m'aimes aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de regrettable. Comprend moi. Je tiens à toi.

Thor sourit, puis, sans prévenir, se laissa tomber sur son frère pour l'enlacer. D'abord surpris, Loki ne tenta rien par la suite pour se sortir de l'étreinte. Il la redoutait, mais il ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Les marques d'affection se faisaient si rare pour lui. Mais il ne l'encouragea pas pour autant. Il restait là, immobile, alors que son frère semblait vouloir se coller à lui éternellement. Faute du rapprochement, le visage de Loki trouva sa place dans le cou de Thor. Lorsqu'il respirait, l'odeur de son frère entrait dans tout son être. Ça le calmait. Ça le rassurait. Ça lui rappelait Asgard. Il se revoyait là-bas. Être le complice de son frère. Être sous le regard de sa mère. Être traité comme le fils d"Odin, même s'il n'en était pas un… Et ses traits s'attristèrent.

Thor délivra finalement son frère de son étreinte avec un sourire victorieux. Puis il rencontra le regard de son frère. Son sourire s'affaissa.

- Loki…

Il avait les yeux mouillés, mais n'était pas aussi triste qu'il ne le paraissait. Il rageait.

- Alors tu crois que je vais tout laisser tomber parce que tu me le demande?

Thor ne réagit pas. Loki rit.

- Ah! C'est vrai! Le grand Thor me demande d'arrêter mes sottises, alors je devrais l'écouter et repartir gentiment avec lui?

- Loki, ne commence pas…

- Ne commence pas quoi? Je ne suis pas un enfant Thor. Je fais ce que je veux.

- Loki, tu ne peux pas…

- Si je le peux!

Loki tenta de repousser Thor, mais ce dernier le retenu par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas à continuer…

- Si!

Loki voulait que son frère le relâche. Plus il résistait, plus Thor refermait son étreinte. Loki se calma et prit une grande inspiration. Il regarda son frère sévèrement.

- Thor, lâche moi.

Thor soupira. Pendant un moment, Loki crut sentir la main de son frère se relâcher. Puis, il sentit deux mains chaudes s'installer dans son cou.

- Thor!

- Non Loki! Je ne te laisserai pas partir! Pas cette fois!

Loki fut étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Thor lui crier après.

- Je te croyais mort! Et si tout est ma faute, je suis prêt à l'assumer! Mais pas question de te perdre une autre fois!

Après cette intervention, la respiration de Thor était forte. Loki, ne tenant pas à ce que Thor réouvre la bouche, n'ajouta rien. Thor commençait à se calmer, pendant que Loki cherchait un moyen de l'éloigner. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. C'était malheureusement la vérité. Si Thor avait tenté de l'emmener de force, il l'aurait probablement suivi. Avec une certaine satisfaction même. C'était sans doute parce qu'il désirait son frère. Mais pourtant, il refusait de tout laisser tomber pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à Thor, il voulait lui appartenir.

Le jeune frère fut sorti de ses réflexions: Quelqu'un avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thor. Son frère l'embrassait. Loki figea. Il ne savait pas où son frère avait pu trouver une telle idée en si peu de temps… mais il s'en moquait. Mais lorsqu'il ferma les yeux pour répondre au baiser, Thor y mit fin. Loki, déçu, ouvrit les yeux. Son regard émeraude plongea alors dans celui de son frère. Thor avala sa salive.

- Loki, je…

Thor sourit.

- … je suis désolé. Tu as raison.

Loki lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je vais devoir trouver un moyen…

Thor descendit ses yeux sur les lèvres de son frère, puis releva son regard bleuté.

- … de t'emmener de force.

.

.

.

Définitivement, Loki détestait son frère.

* * *

_Bah! J'espère que c'était pas si terrible!  
__Heureuse si vous avez apprécié!_

_À la prochaine! :)  
_


End file.
